Liechtenstein 20 kreuzer coin
Principality of Liechtenstein |value = 1/6 thaler |years = 1778 |mass = 6.68 g |diameter = 28 mm |composition = silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse = , |reverse = , value, year }} The 20 kreuzer coin is a circulation coin of the Principality of Liechtenstein that was issued in 1778, during the reign of (1726–1781). It had a value equivalent to 20 kreuzer, or of a conventionsthaler. It was produced at the Vienna Mint. The coin is composed of .583 fine silver, and has a mass of 6.68 grams and a diameter of 28 millimeters. It is round in shape and has a die axis of 12 o'clock (medallic alignment). Featured in the center of the obverse is a right-facing image of Prince Franz Joseph I wearing the chain of the . The legend "FRANC · IOS · D · G · S · R · I · PR · & · GUB · DOM · DE · LIECHTENSTEIN ·", an abbreviated form of Franciscus Iosephus Dei Gratia Sacri Romani Imperii Princeps et Gubernator Domus de Liechtenstein ( : "Franz Joseph, , Holy Roman Prince and Ruler of the "), is inscribed along the rim of the coin, starting at the lower left, arching at the top, and concluding at the lower right periphery of the piece. Printed below the bust of the prince are the "FW" initials of the engraver. Displayed in the middle of the reverse is an oval-shaped depiction of the — which consists of the of the principality in the center of an containing the coats of arms of Silesia, the family, the Duchy of Troppau, the Duchy of Krnov, and the East Frisian family. In the arms the escutcheon is surrounded by the princely cloak and surmounted by the ducal of Liechtenstein. The "20" is printed directly below the escutcheon, representing the coin's value of 20 kreuzers. Surrounding much of the arms, as well as the value, is the chain of the Order of the Golden Fleece. Inscribed along the periphery of the coin is the Latin text "OPP · & · CARN · DUX · COM · RITTB · S · C · M · CONS · INT · AUR · VELLERIS · EQUES", a shortened form of Oppaviae et Carnoviae Dux Comes Rittbergensis Sacrae Caesare Majestatis Consiliarius Intimus Aurei Velleris Eques, which translates to English as " of and Krnov, of , Holy Roman Empire , of the Golden Fleece". This text commences to the right of the crown in the arms, arches at the bottom of the coin, and ends to the left of the crown. It is followed by the date of minting, "1778". An estimated total of 2,000 pieces are believed to have been produced. References *Fliessbach, Ferdinand (1855). Münzsammlung, enthaltend die wichtigsten seit dem Westphälischen Frieden bis zum Jahre 1800 geprägten... Münzen *Numista Category:18th century coins Category:Coins of Liechtenstein Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Latin inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Liechtenstein thaler Category:Round coins Category:Silver